Breakfast For Two
by Xerrine
Summary: A peek into the morning lifestyle of our favorite couple. One-shot.


**Title:** Breakfast For Two

**Disclaimer:** Again, none of the characters are my property.

**Pairing(s):** Shuichi/Eiri

* * *

Breakfast for Eiri and Shuichi is a peculiar matter.

In fact, it's pretty much non-existent.

During the weekdays, the pair rarely wakes at the same time. Of course, Shuichi have to wake up bright and early, in order to avoid his trigger-happy manager from showing up and placing more holes in the walls.

A typical scene of a weekday morning pictures Shuichi with a slice of toast clamped between his teeth, while he struggles to put on his socks without sitting down. Eiri? Well, he's either still in bed or nursing his first cup of coffee.

A single slice of grilled bread hardly constitutes as a breakfast, nor is a cup of coffee brewed strong enough to stand up and dance considered a proper morning meal.

Weekdays aside, breakfast on weekends is a rare occasion as well.

Sure, the pair wakes up with no gun-tottering American, completely at their own pace as they divulged in the luxury of sleeping in. The thing is, the hunger in their stomach is often forced to take a step back, as their hunger for one another dominates.

By the time the two of them is ready for the first meal of the day, libidos sated and satisfied, it's too late to consider the meal as breakfast, seeing as the sun had already risen high in the sky.

Shuichi is determined to change that.

Didn't the medical report say that Yuki should eat three proper meals instead of substituting them for caffeine, alcohol and nicotine? From what Shuichi had observed, Yuki is missing the most important meal of the day, breakfast.

With a resolute expression on his face, the young pop star contemplate the instructions on the box for a few seconds, before shrugging and emptying the contents of the bag in the box into a large bowl.

Shuichi is no amateur in the kitchen, but is no expert either. With a light frown on his lips, he followed the directions printed on the box carefully, adding the water, milk and eggs as instructed.

All right, so he's an idiot at cracking eggs, but he picked out all the eggshells, didn't he?

He added in a pinch of cinnamon powder after considerations, swirling the brown particles into the mixture. After a quick look around to ensure he's still alone, he had dipped a finger in to have a taste at the paste, finding it to be oddly good, but a little weird considering the ingredients are still uncooked.

Stirring the concoction, Shuichi hummed to himself as he continued in his labor. He had specifically woken up nice and early this Saturday, before Yuki wakes, and persuade him to indulge in certain pleasurable activities.

_'Not that any persuasion is needed,'_ Shuichi thought with a snicker, then shook his head firmly, he will not be distracted by such thoughts.

He froze for a moment as he heard a creak, pausing in his movements and straining his ears for further sounds. He hoped Yuki haven't woken yet, his lover seem to think that he's liable to burn down the apartment if he's left alone in the kitchen.

Hearing no further hints that his beloved might be awakening, Shuichi continued in stirring, setting the bowl down on the counter after it was mixed to his expectations. He hovered one hand over the frying pan heating on the stove, judging it to be hot enough before he emptied several spoonfuls of batter onto the pan.

Shuichi nibbled nervously on his lips as he watched the browning pancake with apprehension. Several minutes passed before he tentatively loosened one side of the flatbread with a spatula, then freed both hands to grip anxiously on the handle of the frying pan.

He had always wanted to flip pancakes like those professionals do it on cooking shows. Shuichi curled his fingers tighter; as he prepared himself to attempt the maneuver he had seen others done.

"What in the world are you doing?"

* * *

It's not his fault; really, Shuichi grumbled in his mind as he stood on a chair and attempt to pry the stubborn pancake down. Yuki really shouldn't have sneaked up on him like that.

A sullen expression crossed the boy's face, as he remembered the shock he had gotten from the unexpected question, his hands had jerked instinctively, causing the pancake to glue itself to the ceiling.

To top it all, Yuki had uncharacteristically burst into laughter at the maneuver, before claiming he's not eating off the ceiling and he expects the kitchen to be back to it's spick and span condition once Shuichi is done.

With a heavy sigh, Shuichi manage to extract the sticky mess from the ceiling, dropping it into the rubbish bin before returning to mop at the ceiling in order to get rid of any residues. On a brighter note, a stack of pancakes sat waiting on table of the newly cleaned kitchen, kept warm by an upturned bow covering it.

"Yuki! I'm done, we can eat now!" Shuichi called as he danced into the study, frowning when the writer answered him with an absent 'hmm' and continued typing on his laptop.

"Yukiii," The singer drew out his lover's name, resisting the urge to stamp his foot in agitation when another careless 'hmm' replied him.

Fine, if talking won't work…

Imagine the blonde's surprise as he found his lap suddenly occupied, as soft pink lips attached themselves to his. His first thought was annoyance from being distracted, it was quickly taken over by how good the kiss tasted, with a lingering hint of cinnamon mixed in.

Breaking the contact, Eiri's lips curved in a smirk before he dragged the boy's head forward for another kiss, drinking in the pleasure as Shuichi yielded to him without a complain.

"Starving," Eiri murmured the lone word as he stood from his chair, clutching Shuichi firmly to him as his mouth kissed and licked greedily at the boy's neck.

"There's panca- hmm," Shuichi's words were lost as he submits himself to the pleasure, barely noticing that they are heading back into the bedroom.

Who needs breakfast when they could feast on one another?

* * *

_- Xerrine_


End file.
